Inferno's Passion
by sadal suud
Summary: One-shot. For thousands of years Mars' beacon and the raging bonfires in Prox have been known to reveal emotions hidden deep within the soul. As she stares into the blaze, what will Jenna find that she's harboring deep within her heart? Flameshipping!


Inferno's Passion

"What?" Jenna asked dubiously. "A bonfire in this blustering mess? Are they mad?" A peek out the curtained windows only deepened her frown.

Felix sighed heavily at her closed-mindedness. "The bonfires have been a ritual in Prox's history since the Lighthouses were built. Gracing them with your presence is the least we can do to show the Proxians our gratitude for saving Mom and Dad."

"Well," she huffed vehemently, "I'd rather stay here for Mama's convalescence than go to some silly and barbaric burning."

"I'll have you know that our parents are attending the bonfire as well as Sheba and Picard," Felix declared dryly. And seizing the rare opportunity of his sister's gaping surprise, he added, "And isn't it fitting for a Fire Adept to attend a bonfire?"

After having her mouth open and close several times, she finally managed to shoot back, "I still think that it's unreasonable to build a fire in such a blizzard!"

Forcing his temper down with all of the "tolerance" and "respect" that he could muster, he murmured tersely, "Stay here alone, then. You'll be deserted. The entire town's coming." He knew that the prospect of talking to herself didn't appeal to his chattering little sister, so he watched as she let the comment sink in.

"Well, if you say so." The disconcerted Adept trailed along behind the towering man and together they were off in the snowstorm to Mars Lighthouse.

They were welcomed by infuriated winds slapping and clawing at their rosy cheeks, determined to avenge a crime long forgotten. The chilly snow did likewise and soon crystalline silver specks hugged them in an enveloping mist. It was not long before Felix and Jenna met the others at the base of Mars Lighthouse, but both felt that the shredding gusts had ravaged their skin raw. Sending a wicked scowl at Felix, Jenna turned to greet Sheba, who was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying the wind's gales of attention.

The group huddled together and, looking as much as a small pack of hungry wolves as the next bunch, studied Puelle expectantly and waited for the rest of the Clan to gather. Isaac and his groupies (((A/N: Mwehehe!! Groupies! I take nothing seriously, can't you tell?))) were there, too, laughing merrily over one of Garet's remarks. Even Picard was there, not minding the cold in the slightest, just frowning at the escapades of the roguish wind.

Finally, Puelle stood up among the mass of freezing Adepts and addressed his people with chattering teeth. "Our legends say that in a time before Gaia falls edged ever closer to the lands of Prox that a ceremonial blaze was lit at Mars Lighthouse to call the blessings of the Gods upon our land. Now that the Lighthouse has been rekindled, let the illumination of Prox's spiritual fire burst into conflagration here once again!" 

All of the Mars Adepts at the gathering suddenly rose to their feet as they felt the bonds tying the vivacious Psynergy to their bodies break and the flames leap gladly from their hands. Jenna gleamed with sheer joy as she was caught up in the rapture and radiance of the moment and her own wheel of sparks exploded in the center of the blaze. Soon the eruption of flame ceased and the bonfire was gladly leaping. And, like the others, Jenna dropped to the instantly melted snow, drained from all Psynergy. Yet her blood surged robustly through her limbs and threatened to silence her with unconsciousness, while many around her already succumbed to the creeping darkness. They dropped almost lifelessly and were hastily dragged away from the bonfire's acrid tongue.

Wisely, Jenna inched away from the searing temperature and backed somnolently into Felix, who was currently hypnotized by the blaze. As the fire crackled and shouted and rumbled its pleasure its creators sat mutely around it with vacant looks. Jenna discovered that her eyes were locked to the fire. No, not to the fire, _past _the fire. The form of a man was silhouetted against the thrashing flames and, seeming to be a part of the fire itself, his hair stood up defiantly. His amber eyes met hers, disturbed by neither the intensity of the bonfire nor its deafening howl. 

Then a murmuring noise began to drown out roar, following a crescendo that swelled to a melodious cry. A surge of emotion jolted Jenna as she became aware that she was laughing, weeping, and shouting all at once. The man's mouth was also moving, following the song that swept through the air where a chilled gale once did. All were caught up in the haunting and magical call. She felt the noise ascend from her soul to her throat and in a bright, golden voice she sang with those who were Fire Adepts and those who were not. Felix's voice rang out behind her in a dark tone, while Garet's pitch was rich and arousing. 

The spell that loomed over the cluster grew stronger and they rose to their feet and capered with the fervor of the fire, the ecstasy of the earth, the wrath of the water, and the wildness of the wind. An elaborate step was formed and they followed in a crazed dance around the bonfire, spinning and leaping like people gone mad. The song reached its climax as it pitched and twirled with the dance, and the people chanted:

Roaring thunder

Raging furnace

Passion tearing all asunder

Blazing fury

Ash's ardor

Love won't hurry

Just try harder

Burning tears

Forget me not

Searing fears

Terror's hot

Hold me through

I'll be true to you

Jenna beamed and whirled among the others, at length resting in the protective cuddle of a warrior's hefty arms. She gazed fondly up at the man's face, meeting his copper eyes with her own ginger ones. They drifted away from the intense activity, feeling the fierce spirits of Mars waft away from their souls on a breeze. 

The sensation of cold almost bowled them over, and the couple leaned against each other away from the bitter winds. Garet leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "What happened back there?"

Jenna shivered, as much from perplexity as from the wintry weather. "I don't know... It's probably beyond our comprehension." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the bear holding her. "I just know that... that they were trying to tell us something."

Garet planted the lightest of kisses in her hair. "I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: Well, that was another rushed and fluffy ending. I hope it wasn't too sappy or confusing.

Chibi Atropos: I thought it was sweet! ^_^ 

Yugi: ... You're the shrine builder— of course you think that. Anyways, thank you to my older sister, SkyNymph, for writing the poem (after an insane amount of sibling squabbling XD). Even though I didn't show it, thanks kindly, Sis!

Chibi Saria: Please leave a review. 

Yugi: And remember, HAPPY CHAIR DAY!


End file.
